


You are my home

by captainhurricane



Series: sky's the limit [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The boys get some downtime.





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> s8, what s8? voltron ended in s7 didn't u know

Keith never used to like being touched. Aside from his parents, the touches had always been wrong: hands on his lower back, inching lower, hands patting his cheeks, calling him things he never wants to hear again. Even the hugs had been stilted, clumsy. 

 

But Shiro? Shiro’s hands are always warm. At the start of their relationship, Shiro always asked if he could touch Keith, even if it was just to lay his hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeeze. He’s still careful and gentle now, his hugs tight and warm and his kisses soft and sweet. His biceps are bigger than Keith’s waist but there is never any danger in Shiro’s arms, just safety.

 

Shiro is his home. 

 

It brings tears to Keith’s eyes that he doesn’t want to show. Shiro is his home. Safety. Comfort. Even… they haven’t crossed over to the big L just yet but it’s on Keith’s mind whenever he sees Shiro’s eyes light up at the sight of him. It’s on Keith’s tongue whenever he speaks to Shiro.

 

The big L. 

 

Does Shiro think the same? Is it on Shiro’s mind too? Keith knows Shiro likes him, that much Keith knows. Shiro has whispered it into Keith’s hair when they hug, has signed off with that at the end of their daily skype calls. Shiro says it often, I like you Keith, I like your eyes Keith, I like the way you smile at me, baby. Keith has only said it three times, each time special in their own way. 

 

“I like you, Shiro,” he says now, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s jaw. They’ve managed to fix their schedules again to get a week with each other: this time it’s Shiro snuggled up with Keith on Keith’s ratty old couch, Shiro’s arms firm and warm around Keith. 

 

Shiro chuckles. “I - I like you too, baby.” His hand covers Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith closes his eyes, smiles against Shiro’s neck. “How do you do that? Say it like it’s nothing?” Shiro sighs deeply and doesn’t answer immediately. Keith looks up. Shiro looks down, covers Keith’s cheek with his palm. 

“I learned a long time ago to say what I feel. And I like you. I like so many things about you, Keith. You’re driving me a little crazy with the things you do.” Shiro’s thumb moves in soft little caresses. His smile is so soft soft soft. 

 

“What things?” Keith whispers, shifts just enough to press his face into Shiro’s hand, to nuzzle that big warm palm. 

 

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitches. “Mmmmm. What things indeed.” His voice drops lower. His eyelashes are gorgeously long and thick. 

 

Keith grins, kisses Shiro’s palm. “Do tell.” Keith’s cheeks bloom red as Shiro’s eyes grow darker. 

 

“First of all, your eyes, baby,” Shiro murmurs and gently manhandles Keith so that he’s straddling Shiro. “The colour of your eyes is so beautiful. Like the rest of you is beautiful.” 

 

Keith’s heart begins to race. You are my home, Shiro. You are my safety, my comfort. “You’re such a flatterer, Shirogane,” he huffs but can’t muster up a frown. He presses their foreheads together. 

 

“You deserve all the compliments and praise in the world, baby,” Shiro says. He wraps his arms loosely around Keith’s waist, slips his fingertips under Keith’s shirt and caresses.

 

Keith shivers. “What else?” 

 

Shiro smiles. “It’s these lips.” He kisses them, feather-light. “I love to kiss them. I love the little noises you make when you get so into it. It’s one of the cutest sides of you.” Another peck.

 

Keith wrinkles his nose, wiggles his hips to settle tighter, further into his boyfriend. “I’m not - cute, what the hell - “ 

 

Shiro grins. “Cute. My cutiepie. My cute baby - “ he starts to laugh, presses kisses all over Keith’s face, slips his large palms further under Keith’s shirt. 

 

Keith laughs too, dodges the kisses, the touches and squirms. “Stop it, you dork - “ Shiro is holding him tight so Keith can’t escape. So Keith does the opposite: he cups Shiro’s face and kisses him hard.

 

Shiro gasps, his grip on Keith falters. Then he’s kissing back.

 

Everything descends into fire and the roar of blood in Keith’s ears, Shiro’s hard muscles under his wandering hands, Shiro’s mouths parting for Keith’s tongue. Shiro’s hands have found their way to Keith’s ass and squeeze. 

 

Keith moans and immediately breaks the kiss, putting an arm’s length of a distance between them, nearly shocked to realize how hard he’s panting. 

Shiro’s hands move to his hips, no longer causing goosebumps on Keith’s bare skin. Shiro’s pupils are blown wide, his shirt mussed from where Keith had been gripping it. 

“A-are you okay, baby? Too fast?” 

 

Keith bites back a whimper. He bites his lip. The times they had seen each other face to face could be counted with one hand and only two had included over-the-clothes-action. God. Keith has already let Shiro in and it’s not like Keith doesn’t want to. It’s not like he doesn’t know that Shiro knows. 

 

Keith’s silence continues. Shiro smiles at him. “You do remember you don’t have to explain yourself to me, sweetheart? I never want to make you uncomfortable.” He takes Keith’s hands between his own and kisses them, lets his lips linger on Keith’s fingers. 

Unwanted, uncalled for, tears prickle Keith’s eyes. “You’re my home, Shiro,” he says, whispers to life the words he’s wanted to say for months now. “I feel safe with you:” His heart no longer threatens to jump out of his chest so he closes the distance between them, the kiss slow and sweet. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro whispers, voice thick with emotion. “I’m so glad to hear that.” He wraps his arms once more around Keith, tight, so tight that Keith can barely breathe. Keith buries his face into Shiro’s neck and takes a deep, deep breath. This is where he belongs.


End file.
